starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rodia
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Savareen Sector | stelsel = Tyrius System | zonnen = Tyrius | manen = 4 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 305 dagen | rotatietijd = 29 uur | klasse = | diameter = 7.548 kilometer | atmosfeer = Type I | klimaat = Vochtig | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Jungle Oceanen Steden | water = | bezienswaardig = Steden | inheemse = Rodians (91%) Kwazel Maw Ghest | gemigreerde = Mensen | taal = Rodese | inwoners = 1.300.000.000 | hoofdstad = Iskaayuma Equator City | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} thumb|250px|Verblijf van Senator Farr op Rodia thumb|250px|Iskaayuma Rodia was een jungleplaneet in de Savareen Sector, in de Outer Rim en de thuisplaneet van de Rodians. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Rodia was de enige bewoonbare planeet in het Tyrius System en telde vier manen. Yasooska en Enak waren de binnenste en de echte manen. Eiska en Soomana waren eigenlijk ‘gevangen’ asteroïden. Rodia was een vochtige, warme wereld die bruiste van het leven. De planeet had twee grote continenten, Betu en Encheeko, met daartussen enkele eilandengroepen. Rodia had ook verschillende grote oceanen en zeemassa’s. Rodia was een broeihaard van leven. De Rodians ontwikkelden zich tot de prominentste en intelligentste levensvorm op de planeet die tal van fauna en flora telde, zoals de Ghest en de Kwazel Maw. Cultuur Rodia is alles behalve een vreedzame wereld. De planeet werd geregeerd door de Grand Protector of the Rodians en dit was eigenlijk gewoon de leider van één bepaalde clan die de andere clans onderdrukte zodat zijn clan de leiding kon behouden. Sommige Grand Protector of the Rodians domineerden geheel Rodia terwijl zwakkere leiders slechts één of twee clans konden controleren. Deze Grand Protector of the Rodians was de leider van de planeet in besprekingen met andere regeringen en organisaties. Door hun goede band met het Empire – Rodians mochten immers op premies reageren van het Empire – had Rodia geen problemen tijdens de New Order. Zolang de Rodian Bounty Hunters een goed quota haalden, stoorde de Governor zich niet aan de planeet. Bovendien was het isolationisme en bewind van Navik the Red een voordeel voor het Empire zodat zij zelf geen werk meer moesten doen op Rodia. Naast beroepen in de Fringe-sector zoals bijvoorbeeld Bounty Hunters, Assassins en Mercenary, waren er evenveel Rodians die een vreedzamer beroep leerden. In de laatste decennia van de Republic waren er verschillende, belangrijke Rodian politici. Rodian dansers, acteurs en muzikanten waren eveneens gegeerd omwille van hun rijke traditie. Steden De kuststeden op Rodia genoten het meest van de handel met de Republic. Deze steden groeiden dan ook enorm vanaf het moment dat deze handel van start ging. De steden op Rodia waren uitgestrekt, vuil en zeer moeilijk navigeerbaar. De industriële zones strekten zich elk jaar dieper en dieper uit in de oerwouden. In deze steden bevonden zich de fabrieken waar de Rodians hun wapens en technologie ontwikkelden. De Rodians die in de steden woonden, beschouwden de Rodians uit de jungles als verouderd. Rodia bezat twee grote steden, Iskaayuma, de hoofdstad, en Equator City, de grootste stad. In Iskaayuma bevond zich de regering van de Grand Protector of the Rodians terwijl buitenstaanders werden aangemaand om in Equator City te landen. Jungles De jungle provincies waren de thuishaven van de traditionelere Rodians. De leidende clan leidde een bepaald gebied, mits toelating van de Grand Protector. Deze gebieden waren vrij geïsoleerd en de Rodians die daar leefden, waren niet altijd op de hoogte van de toestand in het universum. De Chekkoo Province was één van de typische afgelegen gebieden maar ook één van de armste gebieden op Rodia. Geschiedenis Prehistorie thumb|250px|De uitreiking van de [[Atiang-prijzen]] De omvangrijke oerwouden hebben de geschiedenis van de Rodians gemaakt en gevormd. De voorouders van de Rodians stonden niet aan de top van de voedselpiramide maar wel verschrikkelijke roofdieren die de Rodians konden doden wanneer ze maar wilden. Uiteindelijk ontwikkelden de Rodians voldoende intelligentie om werktuigen en wapens te gebruiken om delen van hun jungle te beschermen en om zelfs deze woeste beesten af te wenden. Jacht Naarmate de samenleving evolueerde, groeide het belang van de jacht bij de Rodians. De jagers zorgden niet alleen voor veiligheid maar ook uiteraard voor voedsel. De beste jagers kregen al snel titels toebedeeld zoals de Rin'na. Elke clan van Rodians ontwikkelde hun eigen pantsers waardoor de jagers makkelijk herkenbaar waren. Het duurde niet eens zo heel lang alvorens de Rodians erin slaagden om alle grote en gevaarlijke roofdieren uit te schakelen waardoor deze dieren uitgestorven waren. Om echter nog aan voedsel te komen, moesten de Rodians nu ook kleinere dieren vangen of zelfs planten en fruit beginnen eten. Rodians die aan landbouw of veeteelt deden, schaamden zich voor deze ontwikkeling in hun gedrag. Clanoorlogen & Rodian Drama thumb|250px|thumb|Rodia Clan Wars Om het gebrek aan jachtmogelijkheden op te lossen, organiseerden de Rodians gladiatorgevechten die uiteindelijk de basis zouden vormen voor Rodian Drama. Dit Rodian Drama zou uitgroeien tot een vaste waarde in hun samenleving waardoor agressie kon worden gekanaliseerd door middel van een dans, toneelopvoering of muziekconcert. Rodians die geen interesse hadden in de jacht werden als vreemd bekeken maar konden gelukkig nog steeds een loopbaan krijgen als kunstenaar, muzikant of acteur. De gladiatorenspelen waren echter slechts een voorsmaakje van de meest brutale periode uit de geschiedenis van Rodia. Doordat de jungles nu veel veiliger waren geworden, kon er handel ontstaan tussen de verschillende clans die echter elkaar zelden konden uitstaan. Oorlogen tussen de clans ontstonden en milities en legers werden opgericht om niet de diersoorten maar elkaar te vermoorden. Deze clanoorlogen duurden duizenden jaren. Uiteindelijk domineerde de Soammei Clan de andere clans en hun leider riep zichzelf uit tot de Inta'si'rin'na of Grand Protector of the Rodians. Hoewel hijzelf was aangewezen op de kracht van zijn clan, was dit in principe de leider van Rodia. Doorheen de eeuwen stonden veel clans aan het hoofd van Rodia en zelden gebeurde deze verandering zonder bloedvergieten. Toen de Republic op Rodia landde ontdekten ze een geïndustrialiseerde wereld met een vrije laag technologisch niveau. De Rodians bleken heel enthousiast toen de nieuwe prooien op Rodia arriveerden maar de Inta'si'rin'na was slim genoeg om een samenwerking met de Republic aan te gaan. Hij kon immers zijn volk weer laten genieten van de jacht en besliste dat enkel de beste jagers Rodia mochten verlaten. Deze jagers moesten zich bewijzen in een reeks testen en na hun uitverkiezing werden ze gesteund en geholpen door het Goa-Ato of Grand Protector’s Hunter’s Guild die de Atiang uitreikten In het begin was het mogelijk om – door het gebrek aan eigen ruimteschepen – de emigratie van Rodians te beperken. Eens de Rodians zelf hun schepen begonnen aan te schaffen, werd de politiek omtrent emigratie losser. Clone Wars Tijdens de laatste jaren van de Republic werd Rodia vertegenwoordigd door Senator Onaconda Farr. In de Clone Wars beleefde Rodia harde tijden van hongersnood. liep hij over naar de CIS. De Republic was niet in staat om Rodia te helpen en Farr riep de hulp in van Nute Gunray om zijn volk te redden. Maar Farr begreep snel dat de verkeerde beslissing was, zeker omdat Padmé Amidala betrokken werd in de deal met Nute Gunray. Farr koos op het juiste ogenblik weer voor de Republic en Palpatine zorgde ervoor dat er snel konvooien met voedsel naar Rodia werden gestuurd. Later werd Onaconda Farr beticht van omkoperij zodat hij Rodia beter kon beschermen maar daardoor Duro aan zijn lot had overgelaten. Nog tijdens de Clone Wars kon Cad Bane de peuter Wee Dunn ontvoeren in Kay Tap net alvorens Obi-Wan de Force Sensitive Dunn kon beschermen. Navik the Red De overwinning van de Chattza Clan van Navik the Red in 17 BBY zorgde voor een nieuwe periode van dominantie en terreur op Rodia die ongeveer samenviel bij de start van de New Order. Navik the Red was een tiran die andere clans volledig domineerde en zelfs liet uitroeien. Hij greep de macht nadat Senator Onaconda Farr werd afgezet nadat hij Rodia had laten beschermen ten koste van Duro. De andere clans beslisten om de strijd tegen Navik op te geven en zich terug te trekken naar hun eigen gebieden. Tijdens zijn bewind, begonnen ook veel meer Rodians hun planeet te verlaten omwille van politieke redenen. Rodia bouwde zijn economie uit en versterkte zijn positie op de Corellian Run. Deze Rodians konden uiteraard nooit meer terugkeren zolang Navik aan de macht was. Equator City beleefde een moeilijke periode waarin toeristen wegbleven en voornamelijk werden vervangen door misdadigers, oplichters, smokkelaars en andere fringe figuren. Tijdens het Empire verstevigde Navik the Red de banden met Black Sun en het Empire waardoor de emigratiepolitiek strenger werd. Op die manier kon Navik zijn tegenstanders uit de weg ruimen, waaronder de Tetsu Clan. Het Empire liet Rodia omwille van hun talrijke Bounty Hunters min of meer met rust, al plaatste het een consulaat in Equator City. In 3 ABY landde de Millennium Falcon op Rodia toen Leia Organa contact zocht met Black Sun. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Bombad Jedi **Children of the Force Bron *Shadows of the Empire *Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *HoloNet News *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: R-16 + Online Index) *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Jungleplaneten category:Rodia Categorie:Outer Rim